Moonlight and Sunshine
by halteddreams
Summary: My second H/H fic, only this time, this one is more happy. Please R/R!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Here is my H/H fic. I want you to know that I hate this story, but that's me, I want to know what you think. Please review or flame, I don't care, I just want to hear from you.  
The title won't really shine in until later chapters, so for now, you will be confused. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just own the plot. :)  
  
  
  
  
Harry had just got back from the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had a early start, because Harry had spend most of his lunch time at the Quidditch pitch, preparing for the game against Slytherin. Now Harry was walking to the common room, he was beat, and worn out from all the pratice earlier. Harry said the password, and walked in the common room, collasping in a chair across from Ron and Hermione, who appeared to be studing, or rather Hermione telling Ron that he was using the wrong potion.  
  
"Hermione, who cares! As long as I have the project in by Monday, I'll be fine," said Ron, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, if you did it right, you just might get a A on it, rather than a D," Hermione shot back.  
  
Harry shook his head. These two fought like cats and dogs at times. It was a amusing to watch though.  
  
Ron just ignored her, and glanced at Harry, finally noticing his presence.  
  
"Hey Harry, it's nice to see a friend who doesn't pick on you for a change," he said to Harry, while he looked at the flushed Hermione.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips together. "Fine, be that way, I don't care if you fail Potions, it's you that gets the grade, not me." And with that, she put her books in her bag, and stormed up the staircase.  
  
Ron sighed in relief. "Glad that's over."  
  
Harry tilt his head to one side. "Problems with Hermione? It's nothing, after all the exams are coming, and your not the only one getting 'picked' on," said Harry, remembering just last week Hermione telling him to study.  
  
Ron sighed and closed his books. "I wish Hermione would just loosen up a bit, it's starting to get annoying, after all these years she still is a bossy know it all."  
  
Harry just shrugged. "She's only sixteen, she has plently of time to change that."  
  
"I just wish it was be quicker, it might take years," said Ron.  
  
Harry laughed. "Maybe, but I like her the way she is."  
  
Ron grinned and looked at him. "Eh? You still have a crush on Hermione? No wonder she doesn't annoying you, you like her so much, you don't care."  
  
"I do not!" hissed Harry to Ron.  
  
"Maybe you do, and you just don't know it yet." whispered Ron.  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Hermione is my friend, I feel nothing for her, but friendship."  
  
Ron shook his head.   
  
***  
  
The next day was nothing like Friday, for one thing, it was pouring rain, which forced everyone to stay inside for Saturday. Which was a shame, everyone always looked forward to the weekend outside, especially the younger students attending Hogwarts.   
  
Like any ordinary weekend for Hermione Granger, she was in the library, reading a large heavy book. She was getting prepared for the exams, and knew that if she studied, she will for sure be Headgirl next year, that is the one thing that Hermione looked forward to ever since she started Hogwarts. She was already a prefect, her next goal was to be Headgirl, the highest honor and girl can get at Hogwarts.  
  
She flipped through the pages as hours gone by, to her she had only so far spend twenty minutes in the library, but in reality she had really spend three hours in the library. Then the doors opened and her friends steped in.  
  
"I should have known you be in here," said Ron, from behind her.  
  
Hermione glanced up. "At least I want to make good grades."  
  
"I rather make horrible grades than stick my nose in a boring book," said Ron, soberly.  
  
Hermione felt her anger flare up. "This book is not boring, it's a lot more educational and fun to read, all you have to do is read!"  
  
Harry coughed loudly, like always, he felt as if though he was in the middle of it all, with no say so.   
  
"Ron shut up, Hermione lay off Ron, we only came here to tell you, that the Quidditch game is about to start and even the librarian left for the game, and your the only one here."  
said Harry, pointing to his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform.  
  
Hermione blinked and looked around her, it was true, only the three of them were in here. Hermione blushed red. Ron looked rather smug. And Harry just sighed.  
  
Hermione raced out of the library followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
**  
A/N: *coughes* Sorry to disappoint you, but H/H won't come out fast, it will take awhile. ;-) It does seem like a R/H fic doesn't it? LOL! I had to do that, Ron and Hermione tend to fight in the books, so I figured it wouldn't be so OOC in a fic. ;-)  
H and H will have more of a angst love...:-) Those are always fun. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: *melts* You like it? Are you insane? I hate it! I *hate* *all* of my fics, I like to think they stink. *sobs* :-( But since you guys seem to like it, it shined my day up. ;-) Thanks for reviewing and be sure to review this one also! *blows kisses and huggles everyone* :-) I also know that George, Fred, Angelina, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, and all them people are done with Hogwarts, but I had to have them in, I couldn't find any good replacements for them, especially the twins. ;-)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rowling, Plot goes to RangerPrincess. :)  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
**  
  
"Great, it's pouring rain, and freezing and yet I'm outside," mumbled Hermione, wraping her scarf around her neck.   
  
It was hard for Hermione to take in everything what was happening, all four balls flew back and forth way too fast for Hermione to even realize which team made a point. Hermione just went along and clapped with everyone, thinking that Gryffindor made a other point. To say the least, Hermione was going crazy being bored. Maybe because she was a muggle-born she wasn't much into it. Then she heard the Slytherin cheering as they made a point. Hermione looked for Harry, he looked like he was still looking for the snitch.  
  
"And the score is 40 to 50, and Slytherin is in the lead, Angelina takes a shot at the hoop-and she misses! Katie Bell pushed Blaise out of the way and takes a shot-and she makes it! The score is now a tie!" said Lee Jordan, speaking loudly, then said something that made McGonagall yell at him.  
  
"Hermione! Look! I think Harry is going to make his move," said Ron, pointing to the where Harry was.  
  
Then she saw Draco smudge Harry out of the way and race for the snitch first, right after him was Harry, coming up to speed with Draco, then flying past him, while he made the perfect dive and caught the snitch in his hand, waving it around, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"And Harry Potter got the snitch!The game is over! Gryffindor wins! Take that you dirty Slytherins! You-" began Lee Jordan, but then McGonagall ran after him, while Lee Jordan raced around with the microphone, still talking.  
  
"Take that! You suck! Haha!" said Lee, his voice vibrating through the stadium, running from the angry McGonagall.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, as Lee went down the staduim, still speaking in the micophone, with McGonagall after him.  
  
All the Gryffindors waved their flags in the air, sneering at the Slytherins, and cheering that they won the game, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were joining the fun. Snape just looked more cold than ever.  
  
"Knew we were going to win, with Harry our side it's a sure bet," said Ron, with a grin on his face.  
  
"So you won the game, that doesn't mean you won the cup," said Draco loudly to all the students started to clear out the stadium to celebrate or sulk about the lost.  
  
Ginny looked at him and sticked her tongue at him. "Just face it, you lost, we won."  
  
Draco launched towards her, but Ginny snaked her way through the people, giggling at him. Draco just muttered something that sounded like 'Weasleys'.  
  
Hermione smiled, she always enjoyed to see Draco sulk.  
  
"This calls for a party!" yelled George as they headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Great game eh?" whispered Harry in her ear from behind her making stiff in alarm.  
  
She turn to see him with a lopsided-grin. "It only lasted for twenty minutes, I thought you said it would last for five minutes, but I should have known that was a lie." said Hermione to him, smiling at him.  
  
"Mind you, it was pouring rain, freezing, and among all that, it wasn't easy," said Harry pointing to his soaked clothes and walking with Hermione to the tower.  
  
"So? Your the great Harry Potter, surely you can do better than that," said Hermione with a wink and stepped in the common room, followed by Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to talk to Harry, but notice that Angelina and all the girls were surrounded by him in less than a second, making Hermione frown. They blocked her out of the way, Hermione sighed and slowly made her way upstairs to bed, not wanting to join in the fun, if she had to claw her way to get to Harry.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I forgot if there is four balls in Quidditch...if I am wrong..tell me! .. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Here is Chapter Three! Enjoy! And please review! Oh, and I really don't like this chapter..especially the 'flirting' part that seems to take place between Harry and Hermione..but oh well...;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. :)  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, almost everyone forgot about the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and things went partly back to normal. More rain came and so did a little snow, which was a quite a change so soon in October. But Hermione enjoyed it all the same, she wasn't little first year or second year anymore, but you are never too young not to play in the snow after all. Hermione was in common room, reading a thick book about goblins when the portrait hole opened to reveal her dark haired friend. Harry smiled when he saw her and took the seat beside her, looking at the book she was reading.  
  
"Interesting...very interesting..." he muttered.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What's so interesting?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, I just felt like saying that."  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and kept on reading, ignoring Harry, until he poked her in the ribs, forcing her to smack him playfully on the arm.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't do that, I'm not in a good mood right now."  
  
Harry smiled back. "Really? Is that why your reading? Should I go before you smack my head off?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "OK, what do you want now, Mr.Potter?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "So now, I'm 'Mr.Potter' eh?"  
  
Hermione glared at him for a moment and returned to her book, ignoring him completely this time, or at least trying, but Harry just kept on talking.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to 'hang out' since Ron appears to be busy serving his detention for Snape this afternoon..." he said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione gulped and looked up at him. "Erm..sure..but it depends..what is it that you plan to do this afternoon?"  
  
Harry's lips curled into a grin. "Oh..nothing much..I was thinking maybe to take you on a broom ride? I suppose it would be fun.."  
  
Hermione nearly droped her book she held in her hands. "What?"  
  
"Broom ride.Me.You.And the broom." he said slowly, enjoying seeing Hermione stutter at him.  
  
"But-but-but...I don't know how to ride a broom!" she exploded.  
  
"Which is why you have me, you will ride with me, come on Hermione, it will be fun, I promise," his green eyes shining into her dull brown ones.  
  
Hermione felt her mouth dry. "I-I-Don't know!"  
  
Harry began to laugh at her. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it, it's really simple once your on a broom."  
  
Hermione just stared at him. "I guess...but you swear..you won't let me fall and break my neck or anything? Or break any other body part..."  
  
Harry sighed. "I swear..now can we please..go?"  
  
Hermione closed her book and stood up. "Fine. And if you try anything funny, I will never-"  
  
Harry gribbed her hand and pulled her out the portrait hole, dragging a protesting Hermione behind him.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione! It's not going to throw you off! Just get on the broom..your making a big deal out of nothing.." said Harry, as he watched Hermione attempt to get on the firebolt with him.  
  
Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes for a moment, and slowly got on the broom, wraping her arms around Harry's waist. She breathed in a shaky breath.  
  
"Hermione..we haven't even got off the ground and your already frighten.." sighed Harry, he couldn't believe the most smartest girl was that afraid of a ordinary flying broom.  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and glared at him. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this..."  
  
Harry flashed her a smile and they were quickly off ground, about fifty feet above ground or so....  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was screaming her head off.  
  
"Hermione!Clam down!" yelled Harry, covering his ears from all her yells.  
  
Hermione eventually did stop, and she just grasp Harry's waist harder, afraid that if she didn't, she would fall. She whimpered softly against his shirt. Harry chuckled at her. Hermione didn't have the time to unglue her eyes and glare at him, she was too frighten.  
  
Pretty soon, they were soaring all around the Hogwarts grounds, and Hermione eventually did open her eyes to the view, she had never known Hogwarts looked..so..breathtaken up so high, she loosened her grib on Harry, and sighed.  
  
"It's really a beautiful site..especially with the snow..it seems like a portrait..yet so real.." murmured Hermione softly.  
  
Then suddenly Harry did a twirl with the broom, making the broom go upside down and then back up, which made Hermione scream in fright.  
  
"Oh! Wait until we are back on land!" threathened Hermione.  
  
"Not if I keep you up on this broom all day..." he said in a sing song voice.  
  
Hermione widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Harry began to whistle innocently. Hermione had to held back from smacking him off the broom, but without him, she would be in trouble, so she didn't.  
  
"Please..can we go back on land now?" begged Hermione, as they went a up higher and suddenly down lower to the ground, and in a swish back up high in the sky.  
  
"Aww..must you be such a drag? We haven't got to the fun part yet.." he said.  
  
Hermioe this time did smack him on the head. "Take me down! I'm scared out of my wits!"  
  
"You decided to come..I didn't force you.." he reminded her.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "So? It's now time to take me back to the ground and the ground is down there, that is where I *demand* to go."  
  
Hermione knew she was being a really mean to Harry, but Hermione wasn't sure if she could much more of this silly flying.  
  
Harry looked at her, a frown forming on his lips. "Is that what you want Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and then suddenly in one move, they were down at the ground again.  
  
Harry jumped off and held out a hand to Hermione, who took it and then push him to the ground, making him fall quickly to the muddy ground.  
  
"That is the finaly time I ever go on a broom!" said Hermione loudly, she was bit dizzy from the fast ride.  
  
Harry didn't seem to mind the mud, just laughed at her. Hermione looked at him, her anger rising up.  
  
"You find this funny don't you?" she crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at him with hatred. "You are..such-such-" a long pause."Grr! All you do is annoy me!"  
  
At those words, Harry stoped laughing. He just looked at her.  
  
"Come on, you really don't mean that..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have thought.." he began to say.  
  
"That's just it! You don't think! All you care about is being Mr.Hero..not caring about you certain friend who happens to be afraid of brooms! I only agreed to go with you because-because-" she stoped talking, the only reason she truly went was to be with him, alone with him. She bowed her head in shame.  
  
Then she sit down on the muddy ground next him. "I'm sorry, I'm just.."  
  
Harry patted her back. "It's OK..I know you don't mean it..."  
  
Hermione sniffed. "I'm acting like a total moron aren't I?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly at her. "You could never be a moron, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "I suppose so."  
  
Harry began to get up and dust himself off. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Hermione began to stand up also. She bit her lip for a moment, still feeling dizzy, took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I'm sorry about the whole thing..Flying is not really that bad..it's really fun..when your not doing too many twirls.." she said, with a arched brow at him.  
  
Harry grinned. "Really? The twirls are the best."  
  
Hermione brushed her chestnut hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, walking the steps up with him. "Uh huh."  
  
Harry smiled that boyish grin at her.  
  
**  
  
A/N: *crosses arms* I hate it! It seems..fluffy..only without the kissing. O_o 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hullo again! It's been a while since I've updated, as it not? *G*It's hard..I had a hard time to start off where I left off! Doesn't everyone? Please review! The more, the sooner the chapter! Thanks! =^)  
  
P.S- Here is Harry's POV, just for all you H/H shippers! Also, you might hate me with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim HP, so please don't sue. :)  
  
**  
  
"Hermione..please..." begged Ron, asking Hermione if he could copy her homework.  
  
"No. If you would have taken the time to do your homework, you wouldn't have to worry about asking me for it," said Hermione coldly.  
  
Ron sighed, twirling his quill between his fingers. "You *always* say that."  
  
"Because you *always* forgot to do your homework," she replied stiffly.  
  
"Geez...sorry. My life happens not to involve with nothing but school....." mumbled Ron.  
  
Hermione glared at that comment.   
  
"Maybe I don't want to be a dumbie all my life."  
  
"Are you calling me 'dumb'?"  
  
"Nah, of course not." with sarcasm.  
  
"Ahem!" said Harry loudly, getting yet a other headache from their cat and dog like fights.  
  
"Sorry mate, you see my brown haired friend is starting to get on my nerves," said Ron quickly.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh as Hermione made a face at Ron. Hermione really did look cute when she looked angry.  
  
"Ron, you know better you should have done your homework," said Harry, silently agreeing with Hermione.  
  
"Hmmmph, figures you go on her side," said Ron curtly, "I suppose it is so obvious as to why you choose to do so--"  
  
Harry kicked Ron under the table quickly. Making Ron whimper in pain. Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"Why did you kick him?" asked Hermione, Harry wasn't one to kick.  
  
Harry chuckled softly, leaning back on his chair casually. "Hmm....no reason."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? So Mr. Potter just kicks whoever when he feels like it?"  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"In that case...." murmured Hermione, tripping the leg of his chair, which he was leaning on, making his chair fall over with himself, with a loud thud and a "oofed" from Harry.  
  
Hermione giggled. " I suppose I can too."  
  
Harry notice some younger students laughing at him. He smiled at Hermione and then smirked. He gripped his wand out of his pocket without her noticing, she was far too busy laughing along with Ron. He muttered a spell and enjoyed the site of the laughter going to Hermione intead of himself. Sweet revenge.  
  
Hermione looked around dumbfounded. "What is it?"  
  
She looked over herself, she appeard to look normal.   
  
"Erm--Hermione? I just love your hair style," said Harry with a grin. He just loved playing games. He thought it was funny. But apparently Hermione couldn't take a joke.  
  
"Blue hair!" shrieked Hermione, sinking lower into her chair and trying to think of a spell to reverse her hair color. Hermione made a note to kill Harry Potter after this was done.  
  
Finally she was successful of finding a spell to get her normal hair color and the laughter dried off. Harry smiled at her and then turned to a frown.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" he said, holding back his chuckling.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You thought that was funny did you?"  
  
"It's nothing, just a joke. After all you tripped me over my chair....." he said.  
  
Hermione now hated him with much loath at that very moment. Sure it wasn't a big deal if he got laughed at, Harry was always easy going with things. Hermione clentched her fists. Ron looked at Harry in warning. Obviously Ron knew Hermione was upset. Hermione felt tears forming. Sure what she did was wrong.....but blue hair compare to that?  
  
Harry noticed her tears and got off the floor to embrace her, but she wriggled out of his grasp, sniffling. All eyes stared at them, holding their breaths for what was to happen next. Hermione pushed Harry away from her stormed up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitories, closing the door loudly behind her. Everyone winced at the sound, including Harry.  
  
"Well Mate, I'll say that went great!" hollered Fred Weasley across the common room, looking up from his stack of cards.  
  
Harry sighed and collasped in the chair Hermione was in just moments before.  
  
"I blew it, didn't I?" he said to Ron softly.  
  
Ron nodded solemly. "Still, it was a great way to impress a girl you like, just great." he said with sarcasm.  
  
"But-but--she tripped me! I thought it was funny way to get back at her," bursted Harry outloud.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure, Hermione I liked you, so I turned your hair blue, how romantic of you Harry."  
  
Harry groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Yes, I suppose you got a point."  
  
"Just tell her your sorry, you know how Hermione is very understanding," reminded Ron.  
  
"Maybe...I'll wait a while," muttered Harry, feeling so guitly.  
  
"Don't worry, maybe you should ask her to the Winter Ball," suggested Ron.  
  
Harry looked up and blushed slightly. "But...I don't know.."  
  
"Just ask her, I'm sure she won't say no." said Ron.  
  
"She probably hates me now," replied Harry.  
  
"Then say your sorry and wait a week and ask her, she won't say no you, you are *The* Harry Potter, she would have to be crazy to say no." said Ron slyly.  
  
Harry looked up with a forced smile. "Yeah, you have a point there."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! It's midnight here! I'm going to bed! Leave a review! I'll make corrections tomorrow! So please ignore them for now! Toodles! :-D 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hiya, it's me, RangerPrincess with a other story to spread around. Here is a other chapter. Enjoy and review! :-D  
  
Quick Over-review on chapter five: The plot starts to come out, Hermione and Harry appear to grow somewhat knew feelings for each other. And..read to find out the rest. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim HP, so please don't sue. :)  
  
**  
  
Hermione heard a soft knocking at her door. She stiffed at the sound and perked her ears up.   
  
"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore her friend, the greatest prat in the world. Hermione sighed deeply and debated rather she should or should not open the door and let him inside. Harry was to incredible a dumb and unconsiderate prat in the whole world, right next to Ron Weasley in her book. Hermione titled her head back and forth and finally gave in and stood up to open the door for her friend. There on the other side of the door, revealed her black haired friend, Harry, with a very sad expression on his face, he looked up at her with pleading eyes when she sighted him.  
  
"Fine. Explain," said Hermione curtly and pursing her lips together tightly, hoping to be looking stern.  
  
"Hermione, I thought it was a joke and-" he began to say.  
  
"Ah!" cried Hermione, interupted.  
  
Harry went red at the tips of his ears and mumbled. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorway, looking at him quizzally.   
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at his shoes, not wanting to meet her icy gaze on him.  
  
Hermione's expressions and eyes softened at the sound of those words towards her. She smiled and leaned in to hug him, as if though saying she was terrible sorry also for her own actions that had lead him to turn her hair blue.  
  
"Me too," she muffled against his shirt.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back, Hermione smiled against his shirt. She loved to be in his arms, she felt as if though she would never be cold again.   
  
"Harry?" she whispered, still locked with his arms, and so was he.  
  
Harry was too much in a blissful moment to hear her, he just squeezed her tighter as if though he was scared to let her go for he feared she might never come back or something as bad as that. Hermione attempted slowly to get out of his arms, but he had too much of a strong hold on her. Hermione rolled her eyes and stayed his arms. Blissful moments were underrated.  
  
**  
  
Ron grinned as he heard his friends talking and settling their problems and getting back to being normal friends maybe more . Then he saw Lavender about to go up the staircase but he grasped her arm and held her back. Lavender looked at him, puzzled that he did this.  
  
"Harry and Hermione are upstairs," he whispered to her.  
  
Lavender's eyes widen at the sound of those words. Ron shook his head at her.  
  
"No. Not like that Lav," he muttered to her. Lavender blushed with embrassement.  
  
Lavender sat at the foot of the stairs. "What is going on?"  
  
Ron grinned. "I do believe one of my best friends, is in a love with a other best friend of mine."  
  
Lavender stared at him for a few moments. "Seriously?"  
  
Ron nodded. Lavender squealed, causing everyone to look up at her. Lavender blushed and sighed.  
  
"'bout time, I've been betting over it since our Third year." she said happily, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
"You have?" asked Ron, surprised at this sudden news.  
  
Lavender nodded and looked up and grinned at him. "Hermione had said she had a crush on him...."  
  
"Really now?" now Ron was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"But....she *says* she has gotten over him, she told me last year he didn't seem to like her that way....." said Lavender slowly, looking somewhat puzzled yet happy.  
  
At those words, Ron frowned deeply. He knew how Harry felt for Hermione, but he wasn't so sure how Hermione felt. And Lavender just seem to confirm Hermione was well over him. Ron shook his head sadly. Maybe Lavender has mistaken about the whole coversation she and Hermione had the previous year. Maybe.  
  
**  
  
"Erm-Hermione?" he asked nervously, sitting on her bed, as she was underneath her bed, trying to pull something out from under her bed it seemed. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"What?" she said irritably.  
  
'Ask her now, this might be the only time you feel comfortable to ask her' he commanded himself. Hermione looked up at him with anxious eyes, waiting for him to say something. He gulped.  
  
"Hermione...wouldyougototheWinterBallwithme?" he blurted out.  
  
Hermione blinked and tilted her head to one side, highly confused. "Can you repeat that?"  
  
'Oh, great, now I have to repeat it' thought Harry, wishing he had said it slower so he wouldn't have to say it once more.  
  
"Hermione, would you go to the Winter Ball with me?" he asked her slowly and softly.  
  
Hermione gasped softly at those words. He actually wanted to take her? He maybe he just wants to escort her or something. Hermione was jumping for joy inside. So maybe Harry probably didn't like her, but he did ask her out to the Ball right?  
  
"I can't," she said softly, not knowing way she said it, but she just did. She loved Harry very much so. And maybe at times she did see him as more as a friend. But she always wanted to her friendship with Harry, just like Ron.  
  
Harry bowed his head at her words, but couldn't help but asking. "Why?"  
  
Hermione now regretted her previous words more than ever. Oh, Merlin's ghost, what I have I done?  
  
**  
  
A/N: There, chapter five came sooner than planned. Hope you didn't mind and please review! Toodles! :-D I left a cliffie, did I not? *puzzled* Nah, of course not. ^.^ 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: When I realized the last time I have updated was in January, I mentally kicked myself, this happens to be my favorite fic I've wrote, and yet I don't update it? So this is for all you H/H shippers, and those to come. ;-) Please review when your through, I really want to hear your thoughts, and the more reviews, the more outcomes of chapters....;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own the Harry Potter characters that JKR has created. I do however, own the plot. :)  
  
**  
  
Hermione quickly did a quick over-review what had happened in the last minute, amazing what can happen in one simple minute.She looked over weakly at the sad-looking Harry Potter, realizing his sadness was her cause. She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," she uttered softly in his ear.  
  
He looked up at her, as if finally realizing her sitting next to him. He smiled weakly, sniffling.  
  
"It's ok, I should known better to ask a girl I actually liked intead of some girl I hardly knew," he said dully.  
  
Hermione wanted to burst with happiness, Bloody Merlin, Harry Potter actually liked her more than a friend? Her? Hermione Granger, the most studious student and plain looking, yet he liked her? Hermione briefly debated if he was insane. But, she came to a conclusion and realized he meant it and always will most likely. Hermione sighed deeply. What a stupid idiot she had been.  
  
Sure, maybe now she could change her mind and tell him she would love to go with him, but that would make her a flipp-flopp, she shouldn't play with people's mind like that. Besides, she battled with herself, it probably wouldn't last long, he will probably discover better looking girls and dump her as quick as possible. She curled her hair with her finger, nothing special about her, just plain looking and probably the most ugly girl in the school, people would think it would be a joke if she went out with Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I've decided I wanted to go alone," she said rationally, "I would like to have one dance, though."  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes and saw a spark in them when she said she would give him one dance. He nodded.  
  
"I suppose that's better than nothing, " he said weakly.  
  
Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you Harry, because that's the last thing I want to do," she said with a small smile at him.  
  
He shook his head and surprised her by hugging her to him.  
  
"No, it's alright, quite alright, " he assured her.  
  
Hermione thought that was quite a answer. He was so sweet and forgiven, part of the reason why she loved him so. She reluntantly pulled back and gazed up at him and grinned.  
  
"I look forward to the dance, Mr. Potter, " she said.  
  
"Hopefully, I won't step on your shoes," he said thoughtfully.  
  
She gave him a disapproval glance. "You better not, Mr.Potter."  
  
He smiled. "Is that a threat, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Oh, Great Wizards, that *is* a threat," she said with a laugh.  
  
He laughed along."Well in that case, I'll be sure to *not* step on your shoes."  
  
Hermione nodded and laid down on her bed, gazing up at him where he sat.  
  
"Your in the Girl's Dorm you know," she told him.  
  
He looked around, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth once more.   
  
"Ah, so I am, are you going to give me detention Ms. Prefect?" he asked her.  
  
She thought for a couple of moments and shrugged, then winked at him.  
  
"I won't do anything today, but next time, you won't get off so easily," she said.  
  
Suddenly he had a look in his eyes as he looked down at her.  
  
"Your really something, you know that?" he whispered softly.  
  
Hermione said nothing, did he mean it like she thought he did? Nah, of course not.  
  
"Harry, don't, " she said between clenched teeth.  
  
He blinked and looked at her. "What?"  
  
Merlin, don't act like you love me, please don't, I can't return those feelings. Are you on purpose trying to torture me, Harry? she thought sadly.  
  
She shook her head and said, "You better leave, Harry, before someone finds you here, and not even I, can save you a detention."  
  
He nodded and stood up, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Later, Hermione," he called, before he closed the door behind him.  
  
**  
  
Ron was waiting at the foot of the stairs when Harry appeared, with a expressionless look on his face. Is that good or bad? thought Ron.   
  
"Hey," he said cheerfully to his buddy as he passed him by, plunking himself in a chair.  
  
He sat across from him and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Well?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry looked up. "Well what?"  
  
Ron sighed, is Harry that much of a git?  
  
"Well, did you or did you not ask her?" he said firmly.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, I took your crappy advice and she said no."  
  
Ron was very very close to fainting at that very moment.  
  
"Your serious?" he asked after awhile, maybe his ears aren't working right.  
  
He nodded, confirming for him.  
  
"Well, " said Ron, "I don't bloody believe it, did she say why?"  
  
"She said, I quote- 'I'm sorry Harry, I've decided I wanted to go alone'" said Harry weakly.  
  
Ron snorted. "Bollocks to that!"  
  
"But, " began Harry, "she said she'll save me one dance."  
  
Ron glared at him. "How could you? You had me believing she totally rejected you."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"You know what this means?" said Ron suddenly.  
  
"What," he said without interest.  
  
"That one dance can really make a good difference or make things worse, " said Ron slowly.  
  
"Oh, Ron, but a sock in it! Just say it already! I was totally rejected!" said Harry.  
  
Ron nodded. "Is that what you want?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright, this may come to a shocker, but Harry, you have been totally rejected. You have been humiliated, and embarrassed, and lets face it, the last couple of minutes of you life is the most horrible thing-"  
  
"Alright Ron, I didn't need you to give a big speech on it, "said Harry sourly.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Now, that was fun! Please review, and if you flame, don't cuss me out or anything, make it decent. I want some comments! Please review! Just click the button and write your thoughts! Sorry if there are any spelling errors! 


End file.
